starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бакта-камера
|affiliation=*Галактическая Республика *Альянс повстанцев *Новая Республика *Галактический Альянс }} Бакта-камера, контейнер с бактой, бак с бактой, резервуар с бактой или цистерна с бактой ( ) — специальный резервуар, наполненный лучшим лечебным веществом в Галактике — бактой, которую создавали вратиксы. Она способствовала быстрому заживлению ран. Описание Являвшаяся одним из чудес галактики жидкость, известная как бакта, представляла собой сильнодействующий медицинский препарат, позволявший пациентам залечивать угрожающие жизни раны в течение всего лишь нескольких дней. При прохождении бакта-терапии пациент с надетой на него дыхательной маской полностью погружался в герметически закрытую ёмкость с бактой. Маска, оснащённая микрофоном и наушниками, позволяла пациенту общаться с врачами и хирургическими дроидами.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии thumb|left|200px|Схема бакта-камеры Ёмкость для бакты заполнялась прозрачной синтетической жидкостью, имитирующей жизненно важные жидкости в организме пациента и выступавшей в качестве питательного вещества, а также дезинфицирующей ванны. Кроме того, эта жидкость восстанавливала и сохраняла бакту, подверженную порче под действием кислорода воздуха. Бакта — полупрозрачная жидкость красного цвета — будучи введена в ёмкость, взаимодействовала с повреждёнными тканями, обеспечивая быстрое их заживление и блокируя инфекции. Благодаря этому запускался ускоренный процесс регенерации мышц, нервов, сухожилий, кожных покровов и других тканей без их рубцевания. Нередко пациенты оправлялись от фактически смертельных ранений менее чем за неделю лечения в бакта-камере. Лекарственные препараты, такие, как стимуляторы, сосудосуживающие, укрепляющие иммунитет и другие, могли подмешиваться в раствор или вводиться непосредственно пациенту с помощью убираемых спрей-гипов. В комплект камеры также входили хирургический дроид и дроид-ассистент, постоянно ухаживавшие за пациентом и непосредственно подключённые к диагностическому компьютеру бакта-камеры, который осуществлял непрерывный мониторинг состояния пациента и производил полное внутреннее сканирование. Бакта-камеры, как и сами поставки бакты, были очень дорогостоящими. В период между 32 ДБЯ и 8 ПБЯ один резервуар обходился в 100000 кредитов. Подобное медицинское оборудование встречалось, как правило, на военных базах, в госпиталях или на борту крупных кораблей. Транспортировка бакта-камер была довольно затруднительной ввиду большого веса − около пятисот килограммов.Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook Причём в эту цифру входит только масса камеры и сопутствующего оборудования; элементарный расчёт показывает, что цилиндрическая камера диаметром 1 метр и высотой 2 имеет объём свыше 1,5 кубометров и в заполненном состоянии должна весить не менее 2 тонн. thumb|180px|Облегчённая бакта-камера Тем не менее бакта-камеры упрощённой конструкции применялись и в небольших медцентрах. Такая упрощённая камера устанавливалась на стол типа операционного. Пациент помещался в неё в положении лёжа, и его накрывали сверху полуцилиндрическим колпаком, под который и закачивались синтетическая жидкость и бакта.Звёздные войны. Наследие 34: Грозы, часть 1 Каждые шесть часов бакту полагалось сливать, фильтровать и снова наполнять камеру. Камеры этой конструкции были дешевле, легче, проще в обслуживании и не требовали фундамента для установки, в силу чего с успехом могли применяться в экстренных случаях, в том числе при развёртывании полевого госпиталя.Я — джедай! thumb|left|150px|Миниатюрная бакта-камера Существовали и миниатюрные бакта-камеры, использовавшиеся не для лечения пациентов, находящихся в критическом состоянии, а для заживления менее серьёзных травм, например, повреждений конечностей. Такую камеру, например, можно было надеть на сломанную руку.Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 2 Помимо ёмкостей для бакты многие госпитали содержали специализированные лечебные центры, включавшие хирургические отделения, реабилитационные палаты и карантинные блоки. Некоторые крупные медицинские центры располагали протезными комплексами по производству кибернетических конечностей и органов. Наконец, существовала возможность создавать органы-заменители, включая глаза, мускулы и кожные ткани, путём клонирования. Процесс клонирования занимал не менее трёх недель, однако вероятность отторжения клонированного органа после пересадки была практически нулевой. История Данная медицинская технология была известна, по крайней мере, за 4000 лет до битвы при Явине, однако вместо бакты, как правило, применялся другой, менее активный, но более дешёвый препарат — кольто. Конструкция же самой камеры была если не идентичной, то аналогичной.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords thumb|Джейна Соло в бакта-камере Для лечения пациент полностью погружался в бакту. До погружения на него надевали дыхательную маску. Во время нахождения в камере мужчины могли быть одеты в шорты, а женщины — в различные одеяния, хотя распространённой практикой было нахождение пациентов в камере обнажёнными''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 1''Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2 (иногда могли использоваться непрозрачные шторки с внешней стороны камеры, закрывавшие пациента от бёдер до подмышек''Испытание). У некоторых рас, таких как родианцы, возникали осложнения во время лечения в бакте из-за другого обмена веществ, что требовало более длительного нахождения в камере.X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья'' Зафиксированы и более серьёзные случаи, вызванные физиологическими отличиями разных рас. В 25 ПБЯ во время битвы при Иторе джедай-тви'лек Даешара'кор была ранена амфижезлом. Людей после такого ранения часто удавалось спасти бакта-терапией, но её спасти не удалось. Даешара'кор умерла и воссоединилась с Силой.Тёмный прилив II: Руины Во время правления Галактической Империи бакты не было в свободном доступе, но Альянс повстанцев раздобыл бакта-камеру и небольшой запас лекарства для использования на базе «Эхо», располагавшейся на планете Хот. Благодаря этой бакте Люк Скайуокер выжил после нападения вампы и ночёвки в ледяной пустыне.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар После освобождения Корусанта Новая Республика начала войну, в результате которой получила доступ к бакте.X-wing: Война за бакту Появления *''Красная жатва'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 3: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 4: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 4'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 9: Иноземец, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 10: Иноземец, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 15: Посланники на Маластер, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 29: Охота на Орру Синг, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка'' * *''Глаза революции'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Уязвимая точка'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны'' * * * * * *''Memories'' *''Lockdown on Soboll'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Джедай: Шаак Ти'' * *''Джедай: Эйла Секура'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Битва за Джабиим'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' * *''Испытание джедаев'' *''Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 5'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (игра)'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг'' * *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы'' *''Хан Соло и все ловушки рая'' *''Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов'' * *''Сила необузданная (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 2'' *''Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя: Принцесса... воин'' *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''Удача негодяя'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Planet of the Mists'' * * * * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Галактика страха: Планета чумы'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя: В тени отцов'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание 11: Малые победы, часть 1'' *''Галактика страха: Клоны'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' * *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи'' *''Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев'' *[[Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев (аудио)|Аудиодрама Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев]] *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Ставка Соло'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Последний приказ (серия комиксов)'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''Я — джедай!'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''X-wing: Пилоты Адумара'' *''Сумрачная планета'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Щит лжи'' *''Испытание тирана'' *''Новое восстание'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Образ будущего'' *''Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''Выздоровление'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Путешествие во тьму'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''Изменник'' *''Еретик Силы I: Обломки'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Тёмный улей III: Роевая война'' *''Преисподняя'' *''Ярость'' *''Знамение'' *''Приговор'' *''Апокалипсис'' *''Испытание'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 34: Грозы, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 42: Конфликт лояльности'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (второе издание)'' *''Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»'' *''X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' * * * *''Неизвестный солдат: История генерала Гривуса'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' }} Примечания Смотрите также *Бакта *Кольто Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Бакта-камеры Категория:Продукция «Залтина» Категория:Медицина